


Apple Diaries

by Pavelia



Category: HPDM - Fandom, Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drarry, F/M, Gay, M/M, Multi, Yaoi, gays, hpdm - Freeform, relations entre hommes
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2018-09-08 04:18:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8830204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pavelia/pseuds/Pavelia
Summary: Harry prit la décision qui allait changer sa vie : il quitta Draco. Ce dernier , inconsolable, décide de se prendre en main mais tout se déroula de façon inattendu.





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> Bonjour et bienvenu dans l'histoire merveilleuse de Draco et de son petit ami, Harry... Ou ce qu'il en reste!  
> J'espère que vous apprécierez l'histoire . Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas. Sauf Nara ! bonne lecture.  
> PS: La fanfiction est sans prétentions, n'oubliez pas. J'écris pour m'amuser avant tout!  
> Merci a Mikatom de me soutenir.

**PROLOGUE :**

* * *

 

 

Draco Malfoy était assis sur son lit. La faible intensité de lumière laissait découvrir une chambre sombre et presque vide. Les quelques rares meubles qui se trouvaient autour de lui se limitaient à une armoire sculptée d'un bois ancien qu'il avait trouvée en brocante – _événement moldu consistant à revendre ses objets pour un très très bas prix_ – et une table basse délabrée qui portait vaillamment une télé cathodique assez ancienne (il n'était d'ailleurs pas sûr que le modèle existait encore mais c'est tout ce qui lui restait de son passé.)  
Le sol était était un banal damier beige et noir - bien que le sorcier était persuadé que le sol était totalement beige quand il en a demandé la pose, mais qui était-il pour se servir d'un balais et d'une serpillière pour nettoyer?-. La cuisine collée au reste de la salle n'était composée que d'un petit frigo gras et usé et d'une cuisinière rouillée qui semblait ne servir que très peu. Tout le contraire du compartiment qu'il possédait au Manoir...

Depuis quand était-il assis là? Une heure? Une journée? Une semaine? Personne ne le savait, pas même le jeune Malfoy. En plus du décor reflétant l'âme du propriétaire des lieux,,on pouvait aussi y apercevoir de nombreux mégots de cigarettes qui semblaient avoir été consommés à la suite et quelques canettes de bière avidement descendues; comme si son seul désir était d'oublier tout ce qui pouvait toucher son cœur frêle. Comme si son seul désir était de se détruire peu à peu.

Ses cheveux blonds étaient désordonnés, délavés. Son visage était devenu complètement pâle, du moins, plus que d'habitude. On y voyait une barbe naissante. Autour de lui tout n'était que chaos. Tout comme dans son coeur…

_C'est moi qui devait le rendre malheureux!_

Il se leva machinalement et attrapa faiblement son briquet pour allumer sa énième clope. Il aspira une bouffée... Une deuxième... Une troisième. Le blond sourit et sembla un peu plus apaisé.

_Ah... Au moins, tu ne m'enlèveras jamais ce plaisir là, Potter. Le seul qu'il me reste..._

Il attrapa vivement son ordinateur et ouvrit spotify – ce que les moldus appellent un logiciel - et mit sa playlist "musique de moldu" pour ensuite s'emparer d'un gros carnet noir caché sous son oreiller.

_"The words get trapped in my mind_   
_I'm sorry. I don't take the time to feel the way I do"_

Draco se rassit. Un instant, il ferma les yeux et semblait avaler les paroles de la musique qui passait. Ces dernières étaient lentes. Mélancoliques. Douces. Du moins, il avait l'impression qu'elles l'étaient. En vérité, les paroles de "When it's time" de Green Day le faisaient souffrir à un point qu'elles ralentissaient le temps pour approfondir sa douleur. Après avoir rouvert les yeux, il ravalant ses larmes, se ressaisit et commença à noter dans le carnet.

* * *

" Le 23 octobre 2012.

_Cher Journal,_  
Cela fait aujourd'hui deux mois.  
Deux mois jour pour jour, que Potter s'est barré, avec tout ce que je possédais. Mon cœur, mon fric, mon job et ma magie.

_J'ai fait ce que je t'ai promis, journal. Je suis déjà devenu fou à écrire dans le vent mais encore, pour respecter ma promesse à du papier, il faut le faire. Je n'ai rien fait de mal. Je n'ai buté personne , j'ai freiné la picole , j'ai même tenté d'aller lui parler -sans retour de sa part- et surtout... Je n'ai pas encore chialé. Même si je t'avoue... Mes entrailles se déchirent entre elles, j'ai la gorge nouée, et j'ai envie de gueuler. Putain, putain, il me... Non. Même ça je ne me permettrai pas de l'écrire. Je ne me le permettrai plus. J'arrête. Déjà trop de pages contiennent mes supplications de son retour. Ça en devient pitoyable, n'est ce pas?_

_Sur deux mois de solitude, cela fait un mois que je ne peux plus user de ma magie. Pourquoi? Ma baguette ne m'obéit plus. Ce n'est d'ailleurs pas la seule. Je n'ai rien fait pour mériter ça, bordel! Je l'ai même pas touchée, cette nana. J'aurais juré sur Merlin s'il me laissait parler. Je lui aurais expliqué que ce n'était qu'une amie._

_Si seulement je pouvais lui expliquer_ **[...]**

* * *

Draco posait son crayon machinalement, repensant au déroulement de la scène qui lui avait brisé le cœur:

Cela faisait plusieurs semaines que son père, Lucius, avait eu l'autorisation de reprendre ses activités de sorcier : une nouvelle baguette, une nouvelle fonction et presque une nouvelle personnalité ... Presque. Ayant été élevé comme un sang pur, tel un privilégié, il ne pouvait pas changer du tout au tout; il y avait des restes. Le vieil homme avait fini par savoir pour sa relation et sa réaction fut très violente. Il eut écho dés le lendemain que Narcissa avait été internée à Saint Mangouste après avoir subit les coups de son mari. Traumatisé et inconsolable, Draco prit la décision de ne pas en parler à Harry avec qui il entretenait une relation très intime depuis la fin de la guerre, il y a quelques années de cela maintenant.

Mais telle était sa décision : c'était ses démons. Il devait les combattre seul. Il était hors de question que l'élu se sente coupable de quoi que ce soit le concernant et encore moins, Ô grand Merlin, qu'il aille voir son père. Il devait le protéger comme il l'avait toujours fait. Il se rendait alors souvent à l'hôpital pour y passer le plus clair de son temps. S'il n'y était pas, il cherchait de l'aide pour neutraliser la haine de son père qui devenait dangereux au son du nom de son fils. Blaise, Pansy et même quelques Serdaigles faisaient des recherches grâce aux talents de Luna Loufoca .. Lovegood.

C'est alors qu'un jour Pansy l'avait appelé avec une voix hystérique:

\- Dray , Dray bon sang! J'ai réussi à prendre contact avec une cousine éloignée qui pourra t'aider. Je sais pas si tu te souviens d'elle , nous jouions beaucoup ensemble quand nous étions petits. C'est elle, si je me rappelle bien, qui a fait cramer tout les poèmes que tu écrivais.

Bien sûr que Draco s'en souvenait. Il avait tellement eu envie de la tuer ce jour là! Mais il l'adorait. Suite au plan de Pansy, il avait décidé de prendre contact avec Nara , avec qui le feeling passait toujours aussi bien. Elle s'était abstenue d'étudier à Poudlard, ses parents se trouvant plus doués que n'importe qui pour l'apprentissage à la magie.

C'est alors qu'ils prirent tous deux la décision de se rejoindre dans un pub près de Pré au Lard pour commencer à s'échanger leurs recettes de potions et tout autre théorie pour faire accepter tant bien que mal à son père sa relation avec Harry. Ils avaient pensé à tout .  
Ravi et excité de pouvoir sortir sa mère de ce pétrin, il prit Nara dans ses bras, la serra sans bouger pendant plusieurs longues minutes.

Quand Draco eut terminé son étreinte, il se retourna et son corps entier devint froid: Harry se trouvait là, à les observer sans cligner des yeux. Il serrait la mâchoire, plein de haine.

"Va te faire foutre" sont les derniers mots qu'Harry Potter, l’élu, le héros -SON héros- lui avait balancé à la figure. Et pourtant, le serpentard l'avait poursuivit longtemps jusqu'à ce que le gryffondor transplane.

Le jeune Malfoy chassa ces souvenirs trop douloureux de son esprit et recommença à écrire.

* * *

**[...]** _Ce gros connard s'est cassé alors que j'avais besoin de lui. Il a pris toutes mes pommes – était-ce une manière de se venger? - et il a même pris mon chat. Quel enfoiré._

_J'ai décidé quelque chose. Peu ont ce courage, mais j'lui dédierai ce putain de journal quand je_ _mourrai, j'espère autant qu'il lira les lignes suivantes... Ouais vas - y , lis moi ça, toi qui a refusé d'entendre quoi que ce soit depuis ce fameux jour._

" _Potter... Potter...J'ai rêvé de toi, Potter. Dans mon rêve, tu crevais par la main de ta tante Marge – celle que t'as fait gonflé comme un ballon , tu sais? Celle que tu détestes.- . La gueule qu'elle a dû faire cette conne de Moldu, quand elle a su que t'étais gay!_

_T'es vraiment con, Potter. Je n'aurai jamais dû te protéger au péril de ma vie. J'aurais du te dénoncer, quand tu t'es ramené chez mon père avec ton visage déformé. Et ouais j' le savais. J'le savais mais je n'ai rien dit._

_Journal, tu le hais autant que moi ce bâtard, n'est-ce pas? Dis-le-moi. C'est à cause de lui que j'ai perdu tout ce que j'avais...C'est à cause de lui que je ne peux plus toucher personne . C'est à cause de lui que je ne peux finir mes nuits . Son ombre est constamment là. Il est dans les murs, sur mes draps, sur mes coussins, sur mes vêtements, dans ma bouffe, dans ma peau... C'est à cause de lui que je n' suis plus rien aujourd'hui. Je t'aurai bien lancé un Avada mais j'irai plus loin que ça._

_Adios Potterminus."_

* * *

La chanson se termina. Draco ferma son journal, jeta son mégot et se laissa tomber sur son lit.  
D'un geste vif et plus que soudain, il fourra sa tête dans son coussin.

-Pourquoi Potter, pourquoi...?

Prit d'une pulsion incontrôlable, il saisit son portable et appela Harry!

_Biiiip...Biiiiip...  
_ **-clong-**

Le blond se ressaisit. L'amour de sa vie lui avait raccroché au nez sans même daigner lui dire quoi que ce soit. Il tressaillit en se rendant compte du geste qu'il venait de faire.

_Moi aussi je suis vraiment trop con..._ pensait-il en se frappant le front.

Il poussait des cris de colère pendant que la playlist mit une autre musique en route. Ses cris se transformèrent en pleurs petit à petit, minute par minute. Ça y est. Le temps était venu. Dray craquait. Il tremblait de tout son corps , de toute son âme. Cela dura longtemps, trop longtemps.

_"It all seemed perfect_   
_But there are moments when I feel nothing at all_   
_Same as always_   
_Now it's repeating itself all over again_   
_Night after night ,you say you move on_   
_tomorrow, tomorrow..._   
_Now, what's holding you back?_   
_I don't know, I don't know, I DON'T KNOW..."_

Le lendemain matin, Draco avait décidé de manger. Il avait repris la force de se lever, de faire autre chose qu'écouter la musique moldue , boire écrire et fumer.

Il avait juré de ne pas le faire, mais il l'avait fait. Malgré lui. Son cœur avait décidé de la suite. Il avait juré, mais il n'avait pas tenu son engagement. Et sa promesse envers lui-même était la seule chose qui le faisait tenir ces dernières semaines avec l'alcool et les clopes.

Il mangea son dernier bout de pain. La musique suivante s'activa.

_"You're poison, I dont want to  
Break these chains  
Your mouth, so hot  
Your web, I'm caught  
_ _Your skin, so wet_  
Black lace on sweat..."

Draco sourit . Il avait le don pour choisir ses chansons. Elles lui rappelaient toutes qu'il était humain, qu'il avait un cœur et que le choixpeau avait fait un bien mauvais choix de maison. Un serpentard pouvait aimer. Un serpentard pouvait protéger... un serpentard pouvait être bon.

Le blond s'était levé et dansait. Il mettait des musiques remplies de naïvetés comme celles que l'on pouvait trouver dans Fruits Basket, un "manga" moldu. C'était évident maintenant. L'amour rendait aveugle. Par amour, il a sacrifié sa volonté de vivre, car il vivait pour lui, et Harry lui avait crevé les yeux.

Il finit de danser une bonne heure plus y réfléchissant, ses journées étaient toutes les mêmes . Il écoutait de la musique, se droguait à elles. Parfois, il lisait. Parfois, il jouait. Parfois, il parlait et criait seul. Il n'avait plus aucun ami. Il fumait jusqu'à en perdre la totalité de ses neurones. Il avait des absences. Mais cette fois c'était différent, il comprit. Ce fut comme si le destin lui avait tendu la main. Il ne vivait pas tout cela pour rien...C'était un message. Et un sacré message...

_Ça y est, Potter. Je sais comment me guérir. C'est fini, Pot-Potter!_

Malfoy reprit son journal rapidement. La musique tourna à nouveau et tomba sur "River flows in you" de Yiruma.

_Pile ce qu'il me fallait._

_"24 Octobre 2012 , 8:00 AM ._

_Cher Journal..._  
...  
Pardon...Pardon de t'avoir fait subir tout ça."

Il chercha les mots sans les trouver. Il se ravisa et ferma son journal pour écrire rapidement sur un bout de papier qu'il glissa dans le gouffre de ses sentiments.  
Il endossa sa veste en cuir, alluma une cigarette, prit quelque chose dans la cuisine et claqua la porte de son appartement derrière lui.

 

 


	2. chemins séparés

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Re, voici le chapitre 1 d'apple diaries, en espérant qu'il plaise.
> 
> Merci encore à Mikatom de m'avoir aiguiller. 
> 
> Bonne lecture.

**_CHAPITRE 1 : CHEMINS SÉPARÉS_ **

* * *

 

 

_Il endossa sa veste en cuir , alluma une cigarette , prit quelque chose dans la cuisine et claqua la porte derrière lui._

_Il voulait voir Harry ._

Harry James Potter était considéré comme un travailleur acharné et ambitieux. Il travaillait jour et nuit et remettait absolument tout en cause : la guerre, les couples, les actes d'autrui et cela même s'ils étaient mauvais. Toutes ces rumeurs à son sujet étaient vérifiées. A chaque reproche qu'un employé lui faisait il répondait "Avez vous déjà été trahi par la personne que vous aimiez par dessus tout?"

Il savait qu'il aurait pu mourir pour cette personne là mais il avait trouvé sa façon à lui de combattre sa peine et ses cauchemars : travailler encore et toujours plus.

Son rôle de chef du bureau des aurors ne lui suffisait plus. Il lui fallait de l'adrénaline, de l'action.

Il avait eu l'idée d'organiser une réunion dans le quartier général des aurors qui se situait au niveau 2 du ministère de la magie pour négocier et ainsi lui concéder quelques affaires sur le terrain. Ce que ses collègues lui offrirent,conscients de sa détresse sans pour autant en connaître la cause.

Tout commença lorsqu'il devait traiter le dossier d'un tueur en série Moldu. De multiples bureaux lui avaient fait des notes de services le suppliant de s'en charger car ils se refusaient tous à régler cette affaire. _"Trop douteuse"_ disait l'un , " _J'ai une fierté"_ disait l'autre ou encore _"Tu voulais de l'adrénaline Potter? En voilà."_ Le chef des aurors soupirait. Après tout ce n'était ni Voldemort ni Grindelwald mais un simple Moldu alors que perdait - il? S'il devait se charger d'une enquête de Moldu, alors il avait décidé de le faire bien . Cette histoire lui avait prit 3 semaines entières ; elle avait duré une partie du mois d'Aout et une partie du mois de septembre. Il s'en souvenait très bien,il n'avait eu pour ordre que de l'arrêter et de l'emmener à la Prison d'Azkaban et cela sans passer par la case du département de la justice magique. Lorsqu'il saisit le dossier , une question évidente le frappa alors : qu'est ce qu'un simple Auror faisait sur cette affaire? Pourquoi la brigade de la police magique n'était pas intervenue? Pourquoi la police moldue n'avait pas suffit à étouffer cette affaire ? Il savait qu'il avait demandé du défi, mais il s'avouait parfois perplexe quant aux missions qu'il devait accomplir. Le ministère de la magie et le ministère anglais se chargeant exclusivement des moldus avaient parfois de drôles d'échanges et il ne pensait pas jusqu'à ce jour que ça irait jusqu'à s'échanger les affaires judiciaires.

Harry aimait la justice et la vérité. Il ne laisserai pas le ministre de la magie décider de ce qui resterait secret ou pas. L' Angleterre n'était pas encore comme la France, qu'il pensait. Elle n'était pas encore un pays de silence et de secrets. Le brun avait prit par la suite l'initiative de questionner discrètement tout l'entourage du coupable.

Alban Crowley , au premier abord,semblait brillant. Il avait suivit une formation de secrétariat moldu, ce qui ne le différenciait pas de beaucoup du jeune sorcier -Mis à part qu'Harry était loin d'être aussi intelligent qu' Alban-. Bien que terre à terre au possible , le blond avait été rejeté par sa famille entière. D'après les témoignages de ses proches, il avouait quelques fois avoir de rares visions lorsqu'il somnolait. Rien de problématique jusqu'à ce que ses visions se furent de plus en plus fréquentes et violentes, cela peu importe ses occupations. Effrayant, d'après sa jeune soeur.

" _Alban a vraiment changé, Mr Potter. Il devenait vide, violent et peureux . Je ne voulais plus lui confier mes enfants...Si vous l'aviez vu de vos propres yeux, vous aussi vous auriez prit la décision de le faire interner! Alors ne nous jugez pas trop sévèrement , s'il vous plait... Nous n'y sommes pour rien. Vraiment."_

 _Admettons..._ Difficile à croire d'après l'élu .

La différence qu'il y avait entre une enquête moldu et une enquête magique était là : ces visions concernaient le ministère de la magie et uniquement le ministère.

Il savait à l'avance tout ce qui allait se passer : arrestations, fuites , acquittements, les raisons de leur jugement, mensonges ,arrangements . Il savait qui était Voldemort et il savait tout ce qui s'était passé dans les temps de guerre. Il avait bien essayé de se confier, mais personne ne l'avait écouté. _Pas très étonnant qu'il soit devenu fou,_ songeait Harry. _Qui croirait de telles sornettes?_

N'importe quel homme qui n'était pas doté de pouvoirs ayant des visions étaient déclaré mentalement malade, ce que ses parents ne s'étaient pas gênés de diffuser auprès de toute la société. Harry imaginait l'enfer que l'homme avait vécu: il était devenu une honte, un rejet. La riche famille pleine de principes et d'éducation se retrouvait souillée. Il avait comme une sensation de déjà vu .

Suite à ça, son patron – Alban était secrétaire dans un cabinet de Notaire Moldu- prit la décision de le virer et comme un malheur n'arrive jamais seul, sa femme prit soin de le quitter. Harry comprenait peu à peu les raisons de son implication dans cette affaire.

_Le secrétaire semblait avoir un pouvoir qu'il ne maîtrisait pas , il était seul et il avait prit la fuite, incompris de tous._

Harry présumait que ses visions étaient lourdes à porter à tel point qu'il en avait perdu le sommeil et la raison. Même si cela ne pardonnait en rien tout ces juristes qu'il avait tué, le sorcier était décidé. On ne peut pas avoir de visions et être un simple moldu. _Impossible_. Il était hors de question que ce tueur ne soit pas jugé à sa juste valeur. Il devait se faire aider et au plus vite.

Harry regarda une dernière fois son dossier.

Monsieur Crowley était bel et bien considéré comme un voyant dangereux aux yeux de la société moldu et magique. Rien que d'y penser, Harry en frissonnait. De quoi avaient-ils peur? De la découverte des manigances au sein du ministère ou d'avoir un deuxième Tom Jedusor? Il était évident que ce n'était pas la 2ème option. Le brun était certain que le ministre perdrait son poste si la communauté magique savait tout ce qui se tramait au ministère.

Cela lui rappelait aussi son professeur – Mlle Trelawney - et ses visions lorsque la guerre avait éclaté. Il savait, _il sentait_ que ce n'était pas que des sornettes – Même si Hermione Granger aurait dit le contraire si elle avait été là.- Il chassa ces pensées de sa tête.

Tandis que son enquête avançait, il se rendit compte à quel point il avait de la chance. Lorsqu'il était enfant, il était privé de la vérité. Son oncle et sa tante ont tout fait pour qu'il ne sache rien de ses dons et grâce à Dumbledore -Que son âme soit en paix- il avait pu rejoindre les siens et devenir celui qu'il était destiné à être, ce qui n'était pas vraiment le cas du secrétaire.. Après plusieurs semaines intensives de recherche, il trouva enfin le saint graal de son enquête , celui qui pourrait définitivement déculpabiliser le jeune homme pour lequel il s'était prit de sympathie à force de connaître son petit chemin de vie : Un parchemin usé par le temps, sûrement conçu avec une peau de chèvre mort né, comportait une écriture propre et rangée : la lettre de Poudlard d'Alban Crowley , qui était noyée sous une pille de feuilles telle un acte banal que l'on aurait oublié avec le temps.

_Alban était un sorcier et personne ne lui a jamais rien dit. Ils l'avaient tous oublié._

Harry mit la lettre dans sa poche , la gorge nouée. Il ne savait pas bien dans quel genre d'affaire il avait mit le bout de la baguette, mais il ne s'en arrêterai pas là.

Toute les pièces du puzzle se mettaient en place. Par la suite , Harry se battit pour qu'Alban Crowley JR aie le droit à jugement comme tout le monde afin de lui donner la chance de s'en sortir dignement. Le ministre fut obligé de déclarer Alban comme un sorcier et ainsi, après lui avoir offert l'opportunité de connaître son histoire, il fut jugé et condamné à seulement 1 an de prison. Ainsi était faite la loi des sorciers et comme stipulait si bien cette dernière, il eu le droit à une réinsertion magique après sa condamnation et pu prétendre à des cours du soir , à une baguette et à l'usage de la magie dans son domaine uniquement sous surveillance à la demande d'Harry, qui craignait que l'ancien secrétaire ne retombe dans ses travers.

La gazette du sorcier, elle, était toujours aussi fourbe. Les journalistes et leur plumes à papote se multipliaient et n'en manquaient aucun détail aussi croustillant soient ils. Tout le monde ne parlait que de ça: la façon dont l'auror avait sauvé un homme dépressif , la façon dont il avait fait éclaté la vérité, la négligence du ministère et des écoles de magie. Harry Potter était à nouveau un héros, celui qui n'avait pas perdu espoir, celui qui brisait le silence. C'était un jour historique et grâce à cette enquête, une nouvelle loi vit le jour _: chaque famille refusant à son enfant d'étudier son don magique sera passible de prison à Azkaban à perpétuité. L'école devient obligatoire ._

Il y avait de quoi être fier, Monsieur Potter !

Ce dernier avait été promu financièrement au dépit du ministre, qui visiblement n'avait pas apprécié que l'Auror fouille à ce point dans des affaires qui ne le regardait pas. Le ministre était mal vu depuis cette affaire, comme un homme qui ne finissait pas son travail, qui n'avait d'yeux que pour les mornilles et pour la sécurité d'autrui. Tous se demandaient pourquoi ils l'avaient élu. A cause des médias, il dût se faire discret. Quelle image – Bien qu'elle fut déjà dégradée - donnerait il de la justice s'il punissait un homme talentueux détendeur de la vérité?

Cette histoire avait tout – ou presque - changé dans la vie du brun. Il était devenu perfectionniste et calculateur, du moins, c'est ce que tout le monde disait tout bas au ministère de la magie. Il lui avait été offert un bureau juste à lui. Depuis septembre 2012, il était à nouveau une star. Il était salué, respecté, honoré, même aimé. Jusqu'ici, il avait toujours pensé qu'il était devenu Auror car il avait sauvé le monde des griffes de Tom Jedusor et il savait maintenant que c'était faux. Il était heureux , du moins en apparence. Il avait pour motivation de vie de continuer à faire éclater la vérité. Peu importe le prix.

Deux mois étaient passés depuis cette affaire et il possédait tout pour être heureux. En apparence.

_6:00 PM,_ 23 octobre 2012.

Harry sortit du ministère en transplanant. Comme tout les soirs, il vagabondait dans les rues de Londres avec un goût amer. Mais aujourd'hui c'était diffèrent. Cela faisait 2 mois .

_2 putains de mois._

Deux mois que son destin avait changé et que son coeur s'était retourné. 2 mois que ses fleurs avaient fané car il avait cessé de les arroser. Il fouilla dans sa poche et en sortit un papier violet qu'il avait reçu le matin même. Il avait omit de le lire. Il lut les quelques mots qui y étaient écrits avec soin , devinant toute la douceur diabolique qu'ils possédaient.

" Il m'a choisit _moi_ et je suis vraiment heureuse que tu aies tourné la page. Tu es dans mes bonnes grâces, Harry."

Devinant lentement qui était l'auteur de ce mot douteux, Harry chiffonna le papier de colère et le jeta au loin.

Nauséeux, le brun reprit nerveusement sa marche et s'arrêta devant le chaudron baveu remarqua en poussant la vieille porte en bois que même si la guerre était fini depuis déjà longtemps, la clientèle n'était pas revenue et les lieux auraient eu besoin d'être restauré . Cependant, il paraissait que Tom le gérait toujours de temps en temps. Une odeur de renfermé et de sueur enveloppait l'auror. Quelques sorciers qui honoraient le lieu de leur présence se jetaient sur du whisky pur feu et des insectes rongeaient le bois au milieu des tables grasses et maladroitement rangées. Harry se demandait souvent s'il ne devrait pas faire ça, lui aussi. Boire. Noyer sa solitude. Au point où il en était, il fit un pas en avant. Puis deux. Puis trois, jusqu'à trouver une place dans un endroit désert du pub tandis qu'il analysait les boissons proposées :

* * *

 

Bièraubeurre , 15 mornilles.

Jus de citrouille , 10 mornilles.

Chocolat chaud , 7 mornilles.

Jus d'œillet , 7 mornilles.

Hydromel aux épices , 11 mornilles.

Rhum groseilles ,1 gallion.

Sirop de cerise soda avec boule de glace et ombrelle , 1 gallion.

Whisky Pur Feu ,15 mornilles

Vin de sureau , 15 mornilles.

Vin d'ortie , 10,99 mornilles.

Thé , 5 monilles.

Whisky pur malt , 14 mornilles.

Tisane d'orties , 7 mornilles.

Lait de poule ,10 mornilles.

Jus d'orange , 5 mornilles.

Pichet de lait , 9 mornilles.

Cognac , 2 gallion.

* * *

 

 _\- Toujours aussi cher , ici ..._ bougonna Harry de sa voix grave et assurée.

\- Vous devriez aller au trois balais si l'endroit ne vous convient pas, coupa le serveur qui venait d'apparaître, vexé. Élégant, froid , une pointe d'insensibilité ,vous ne devez être qu' Harry Potter. Tout le monde parle de vous au chemin de traverse. Que puis - je pour vous?

Harry, surpris de ce soudain ton sec , releva la tête et fixa l'homme qui se tenait devant lui. Plus jeune que lui ,il portait des vêtements de service sombres, tachés et troués. La situation dans ce pub ne semblait pas s'améliorer.

\- Un cognac.

Le serveur tourna les talons sans répondre. Un mélange de honte et de frustration s'emparèrent de l'élu et il appela malgré lui le serveur qui se figea.

\- Présentez vous.

\- ...Pardon?

\- J'ai dit présentez vous . Votre prénom, votre âge, votre famille, vos ambitions. Présentez vous.

Il savait qu'il s'était adressé avec insistance et maladresse mais il préférait prendre une potion d'amour plutôt que de l'avouer. C'était maintenant un regard de défi qui reliait les jeunes hommes.

\- Je me nomme William .J'ai 19 ans et comme vous le voyez je travaille ici . Si c'est cela que vous voulez savoir – il déglutit- je suis sang mêlé et ma sit...

Agacé, Harry le coupa.

\- Là n'est pas la question. Je n'essaie nullement de vous faire sentir en position de faiblesse. La guerre est terminée. Détendez - vous. Je ne suis pas l'élu ici. Je suis Harry, juste Harry...  
Avez-vous comme volonté de finir gérant de ce pub à la place de Tom ?

\- Non! S'offusquait William. Jamais je ne terminerai ma vie ici, voyez vous ça? Rongé par les bêtes et par la maladie? Non merci – Mais je n'ai pas fini mes études. Alors on s'en sort comme on peut. Mais je ne vois pas en quoi un auror de votre grade s'intéresse à mon cas. Laissez moi faire mon travail en paix .

Inutile de négocier plus que le roux était déjà parti. Harry soupira. Il ressemblait à Ron : Roux , une tâche sur le nez, mais un peu plus maigrichon que son meilleur ami. Il devinait que sa vie n'était sûrement pas plus différente que celle des Weasley à l'époque.

Lorsque son cognac arriva, il se leva et saisit le bras du barman puis lui donna une bourse. Lorsqu'il l'ouvrit pour en vérifier son contenu, il rosit.

\- Non je ne peux pas, balbutia William, c'est ...illégitime .

\- Ne faites pas d'histoire, faites une vie ailleurs. Achetez vous des vêtements, un logement, finissez vos études . Partez. Et ne parlez surtout pas de moi; à personne.

C'était soudain mais Harry savait inconsciemment pourquoi il faisait tout ça et il était certain d'avoir bien fait. Il savait que ça ne durerait qu'un temps. Il savait aussi que ce n'était pas comme ça qu'il arriverait à _oublier_.

Il observa William qui hocha la tête et s'empressa d'enlever son tablier qu'il déposait négligemment sur le comptoir. Il écrivit avec frénésie ces quelques mots

" _Bye and good luck. I resign. W_."

Moins d'une minute c'était passée qu'il s'en allait déjà sans demander les 2 gallions du cognac. Les quelques hommes présents dans le Chaudron Baveur durent se douter de quelques chose, car après avoir murmuré quelques phrases incompréhensible entre eux, ils se levèrent comme s'ils étaient maintenant libérés et vidèrent le comptoir . Prenant ça comme un signe, Harry termina son cognac et se mit en route pour rentrer chez lui. Lorsqu'il sortit du pub, il reçu un appel sur son portable qu'il raccrocha aussitôt. Il resta figé 10 minutes devant son téléphone, le teint livide.

_Non Malfoy. Pas maintenant. Pitié, pas maintenant. Ferme là, saleté d'appareil!_

L'auror éteignit brusquement son téléphone et se remit en route. Ce n'était pas le moment de détruire tout ce qu'il avait battit pour se reconstruire. Pas après 2 mois de combat. Il était temps de _la_ retrouver.

 


	3. Accio: desespoir !

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Et voici le chapitre 3 d' APPLE DIARIES.  
> Un avis même négatif ne fait pas de mal. ;) Bonne soirée!

**CHAPITRE 2 : Accio : DÉSESPOIR!**

* * *

 

 

Un maquillage étalé avec soin soulevant de magnifiques yeux vert et une longue chevelure rousse et ondulée , c'était ce qui en ressortait du miroir et Ginny Weasley en était satisfaite.

En réalité,elle était devenue si jolie depuis la fin de la guerre que les prétendants se comptaient presque par centaine.

Le rouge à lèvre qu'elle utilisait attirait tout les regards masculins et la robe noire qu'elle portait moulait sa poitrine parfaitement relevée ainsi ses hanches légèrement marquées avec l'âge.

La jeune femme observa sa salle de bain située au premier étage de la maison qu'elle avait acheté 5 ans plus tôt : élégante, confortable et luxueuse à la fois . Le mur et le carrelages vernis était peints en blanc avec beaucoup de délicatesse et de talent. On voyait également le soin qu'y apportait l'ancienne Gryffondor. Elle y avait installé un fauteuil chauffant ; elle aimait se languir dans son bain à bulle et jugeait inutile de faire patienter les invités -s'il y en avait- en bas . Après tout,elle se fichait de sa propre intimité. Elle avait du faire appel au plus grand architecte de l'Angleterre si bien qu'elle dût user de sa magie pour le convaincre de venir. Elle paya toutefois fort peu cher sa venue et son travail.

Si certains se demandaient pourquoi , elle les faisait taire à coup de "bloclang": Ginny Weasley avait toujours ce qu'elle voulait et personne ne ternira sa réputation à dire des sornettes. Elle sortit de ses pensées et s'en alla dans la salle de bain: elle était prête à accueillir l'homme qu'elle aimait.

Bien que très jolie , ce n'était pas suffisant : la vie sociale de Ginny Weasley était un désastre. Hermione en était la cause ; elle en était certaine. La brune savait que le cœur de sa meilleure amie battait pour l'Elu et elle pensait bien faire. Elles avaient toute deux travailler sur "les retrouvailles de soi". Elle sourit à la pensée de ce souvenir. Les deux jeunes filles n'avaient seulement aucune idée de ce que cela engendrerait: une Ginny sauvage, qui complotait, presque égoïste. C'est en partie pour cela qu'elle n'avait jamais été étonnée de son don pour le sortilège "Reducto".

La rousse ne saurait dire si le temps avait empiré ses défauts mais elle avait un malin plaisir à retirer tout le bonheur des gens qui l'estimaient rien qu'un peu.

Ginny était une femme qui parlait peu et son visage était souvent impassible. Sa seule amie -à part peut être Granger- était une amie par correspondance surnommé N.K et toute deux n'avaient jamais souhaité se rencontrer. La raison pour laquelle la jeune femme avait décidé de lui répondre était insensée , presque inavouable. La chaleur qu'elle ressentit lorsqu'elle reçu le premier mail d'NK était indescriptible. Elle lui avait tout de suite fait confiance. Sa correspondante la connaissait pourtant bien sans que Ginny eut besoin de se dévoiler et la sujette s'était refusée à soulever la moindre question :elle ne voulait pas savoir comment elle avait eu son mail. Elle croyait au hasard, elle croyait au destin. Cela lui rappellait la fois ou elle avait correspondu avec Voldemort. Mais elle savait que cette fois, il n'en était rien de tout cela. Elle avait décidé de faire de sa correspondante sa seule confidente.

* * *

18:00 PM.

Ginny se hâta de descendre les escaliers qui menaient dans le petit salon : son mari ne devrait plus tarder.

Grand et majestueux, le petit salon des Potter était tapissé de gris. Il comportait deux canapés rouges face au mur , une bibliothèque et une table basse en bois blanc sur laquelle reposait une télé écran plat. Si l'on était observateur, on pouvait discerner les quelques consoles rangées dans la table basse. Harry était un grand fan de technologie moldu, surtout en ce qui concernait les divertissements et Ginny le savait.

 _Parfait_ ! Pensait-elle.

Elle jeta un dernier coup d’œil aux alentours , réajustait sa robe, passait une main dans ses cheveux et respirait profondément. Elle repensait au dernier mail d'NK quant à sa relation avec l'élu. Son amie trouvait cela plutôt magnifique de faire revenir un homme qui fréquentait un autre homme vers une femme. C'est même elle qui l'avait poussé à le faire: elle détenait visiblement des informations que Ginny ne savait pas. Peu lui importait , tout ce qui comptait était qu'elle avait récupérer Harry et rien ne pouvait plus la ravir que cela.

La sonnette ,qui imitait le cri d'une chouette , arracha la rousse de ses songes. Paniquée par la perte de temps que lui avaient valu ses réflexions, elle en oublia la rose qu'elle voulu lui offrir.

" Accio Rose rouge!" Elle fit la moue lorsqu'elle s'aperçut que la rose n'était pas aussi belle qu'elle l'espérait , cela lui apprendra à se concentrer, pensait elle .

La porte s'ouvrit laissant apparaître un homme baraqué qui relevait la tête lentement pour observer sa petite amie.

Harry Potter était le seul désormais qui ne dévorait pas Ginny Weasley du regard. Il la regardait avec sagesse, la songeait avec douceur, lui parlait toujours calmement. Il était tout le contraire de Ginny : Elle , lui parlait souvent de façon agressive et si elle n'était pas sexuellement satisfaite, elle pestait jusqu'à avoir satisfaction : Pour les poubelles, pour les sortilèges mal prononcés , pour le chat qui déchiquetait toujours ses belles robes, pour la vaisselle en désordre. Pour les pommes pourries qu'Harry se refusait de jeter. Tout y passait jusqu'à ce que le brun, épuisé, fasse tout ce qu'elle voulait.

Il rentrait avec réticence dans sa demeure et une fois arrivé à la hauteur de sa compagne, il se courbait pour y déposer un baiser sur sa main. Il ignora cependant la rose qu'elle détenait et s'en alla s'affaisser dans le petit salon sans dire un mot.

Ginny mit cinq petites minutes à réaliser qu'elle venait de se faire ignorer. Son visage se déformait peu à peu par la colère. Elle se retourna soudainement vers Harry, les joues rouges:

-Tu as bu.

-Pas autant que tu ne le pense. Juste un cognac.

-Juste un... Non mais je.. j'hallucine. Je me fais jolie, je t'apporte une rose que je t'offre et toi tu ...

Harry la foudroya du regard . Il avait vraiment passé une sale journée.

-...T'as picolé et tu m'ignores ! Clôturait la rousse.

Harry soupira. Il fit volte face.

-O.K. D'accord. Lâcha -t- il .J'ai comprit. Écoute Gin'. Tu ne travailles pas. Tu vis sur mes dépenses, tu te fais belle tout les jours toute la journée pour je ne sais quelle gargouille. Moi, tout les jours, j’enquête, je traite des dossiers. Je manque de me battre au moins une fois par jour et j'évite des sortilèges interdits. Je suis fatigué Ginny. Après le travail, je me détends, que Merlin me comprenne. Je bois un cognac avant de rentrer. Y vois tu un problème peut être ?

Un silence de plomb apparut. Outrée, la rousse tourna les talons sans attendre et se dirigea vers la cuisine en maugréant " Je vais faire à manger. Je t'appelle quand c'est prêt."

Il était vrai que la rousse vivait sur les gallions d' Harry . Il lui achetait tout : robes , lecture, mobilier et toute babiole dont elle n'avait pas besoin . Cependant, au fur et à mesure que les minutes passaient , l'élu était déjà rempli de remords. Il n'avait pas à lui parler comme cela. Ce n'était pas sa faute à elle. Après tout, elle était arrivé au bon moment,elle ne l'avait pas forcé.

Il détestait simplement ce genre de scène.

Il jeta à son tour un regard au petit salon. La beauté de ce lieu le frappait : Les fleurs de mille couleurs , les rideaux rouges orangés, les draps et les couvertures blanches soigneusement repassées. Il se demandait souvent s'il n'était pas dans cauchemars ornés de magnifiques décors.

Harry étant un Auror connu, se voyait à découvert sur sa relation avec Ginny : tout le monde était au courant. Tous parlaient d'eux comme le couple parfait, le couple exemplaire. Tous fantasmaient sur leur futurs enfants , s'imaginaient si et ça. Mais la réalité était tout autre : Il ne voulait pas être là. Il aurait tout donné pour fuir, pour disparaître.

L'heure tournait et le diner fut servi : elle fit du carpaccio et de la salade. L'odeur était si agréable et la vue si splendide qu'Harry en oublia pourquoi il était en colère. Quant à Ginny, il semblait qu'elle avait passé outre et ne fit aucune remarque à propos du comportement de son homme. Elle avait tenté de garder toute son integrité et continuait de s'armer de son sourire charmeur: elle n'avait pas laissé sa soirée tomber à l'eau. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était qu'il était à elle et à personne d'autre.

Il fit par ailleurs la promesse à la rousse de ne plus boire pour éviter ce genre de désagrément et grâce à quelques efforts d'Harry , la fin de soirée se passait magnifiquement bien : Chandelles, bain de roses et une nuit dont toute les filles rêvaient.

* * *

_-Harry! HARRY ! Reviens je t'en prie!_

_Il faisait nuit et le brun s'enfuyait à toute vitesse dans un tunnel sombre . Il perdait de vue peu à peu le blond. Les environs semblaient distordus et irréguliers. Il voyait au fur et à mesure de son avancée des images de Draco apparaitre dans les airs : Il serrait une brune aux yeux noirs dans ses bras, le teint légèrement rosé. Les images n'étaient pas fixes , elles bougeait. Harry se retourna et vit un autre Draco Malfoy le poursuivre, haletant. Les images changeaient et firent apparaitre un Draco en train de caresser la jeune femme. Et comme si les photos pouvaient soudainement parler, le serpentard le nargua:_

_-Tu vois ce que ça fait hein? Tu es juste une merde, un trouillard, un picolo. Tu ne sais rien de rien. Tu ne fais rien de ta vie .Si j'étais toi, j'irai mourir, comme tes parents._

_Harry se figeait. Un noeud s'était formé dans sa gorge. C'était douloureux; il était certain à ce moment précis que l'émotion était si profonde qu'il ne pourrait rien avaler. Lorsqu'il se retourna, le Draco qui le poursuivait avait disparu._

_-Regarde, je l'embrasse, je la touche...Ca te rend malade hein... REGARDE._

_-Arrete Draco je t'en prie..., je t'en prie..., je t'en prie..._

_Harry sanglotait doucement. Il essayait de chasser les images de Draco qui riait aux éclats tandis que le tunnel se refermait sur lui._

_\- Evanesco !_

_Le sortilège ne faisait aucun effet. Le tunnel se refermait peu à peu sur lui. L'élu avait l'impression de tomber dans le vide ..._

Le brun poussa un hurlement le visage en sueur et haletant. Il regardait autour de lui : Il était 5 heures du matin , il n'y avait aucun tunnel, aucun Draco Malfoy et à sa gauche se trouvait sa petite amie, qui le regardait avec inquiétude.

-...Cédric?

Harry ne répondit que par un hochement de tête positif . Ginny le fixait avec un regard compréhensif ,se remit dans ses bras et murmura " Je te promet que ça ira mieux." Elle se mit en position pour se rendormir.

Harry Potter ne dirait pour rien au monde qu'il rêvait encore de Draco Malfoy, l'homme qu'il avait toujours aimé et l'homme qui l'avait trahi. Une potion sans rêve serait bien plus efficace après tout, mais pour cela, il fallait que Ginny accepte.

Il se souvenait que trop bien de leur relation et de ses moments de solitude à attendre dans l'appartement que son amant revienne. Il s'endormait sans lui et se réveillait sans lui. Il se souvenait très bien des courriers que le blond écrivait, des messes basses avec Pansy (qu'il ne supportait pas) et de l'attention que Draco manquait de lui porter. Harry Potter avait presque tout sacrifié pour être avec l'homme qu'il aimait. Ron ne voulait quasiment plus lui parler et Hermione prenait son air pincé à chaque fois que l'on énonçait le nom de Malfoy : la guerre avait laissé des traces d'amertume et de profonde tristesse , des souvenirs traumatisants et ineffaçables.

Aussi, Harry recevait tout les jours des lettres de menaces à ce moment là. Il n'avait cependant jamais su qui en était l'auteur. Il se souvenait que dans ces lettres, il y avait des photos d'Hermione et de Ron à leur insu et il devinait qu'ils étaient surveillés. Harry était constamment sous pression.. En effet, une des dernières lettres qu'il reçu était inquiétante :

_"Quitte le, Potter. Il ne t'aime pas. Si tu oses refuser de le faire par ton égoïsme légendaire, sache que je sais tout ce que tes amis font. Je sais qui travaille avec toi, où tu es , ce que tu fais. N'oublie pas d'aimer les bonnes personnes. Observe Drake correctement et tu sauras."_

Harry se détestait de raviver ces douloureux souvenirs. Il se contraint de faire taire son cerveau , se rallongeait et tenta de plonger à nouveau dans le sommeil.

 


	4. CH.3 : Ma decision

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Et le chapitre suivant, en esperant que cela vous plaise.

  
  


* * *

  
  


Chapitre 3 " Ma décision"

 

 

* * *

 

  
  


Le soleil brillait de plein fouet et la brise qui effleurait les joues de Malfoy lui plaisait. Ce 24 octobre 2012 serait parfait, selon lui. Il se sentait tel un homme qui avait bu un flacon entier de Felix Felicis.

Ça faisait un peu plus d'un mois qu'il n'était pas sorti de chez lui. Il avait oublié chaque détail du quartier, des visages, des sensations du vent, ainsi que la douleur que le soleil faisait à ses yeux.

Il observait les vieux bâtiments en briques et les voitures qui semblaient encore avoir changé depuis les dernières collections. Il huma l'air .Il se sentait dans un monde a part, comme si ce moment était important et qu'il ne retrouverait plus jamais cette sensation de bien être.

Aujourd'hui était un jour à marquer sur le calendrier: Il allait s'imposer à Harry . Il le forcerai à l'écouter, il le forcerai à le voir. A partir de là, il savait que sa vie ne serait plus jamais la même . Il avait prit une décision qui changerait sa vie entière.

Par chance, il avait réussi à avoir les coordonnées de son logement grâce à Google. La technologie moldu était parfois pratique. Même souvent. Draco n'en revenait toujours pas.

Une demi-heure passa pendant qu'il allait chez l'Auror. Pendant ce temps là, il avait fumé et chanté en écoutant des tas de musiques dans son I-phone. Il croisa un sans-abri qui avait l'air vraiment en mauvais état. Il tenta de l'ignorer, mal à l'aise. Londres était un ville bourgeoise depuis des décennies. L' Angleterre n'aimait pas les étrangers et ne pardonnait pas les erreurs. Elle était impitoyable. Arrivé dans la rue de l'élu, il s'arrêta, hésitant quelques minutes. Toute ses motivations étaient prêtes à se réduire à néant en un seul doute. S'il trébuchait, tout son plan partirait en fumée. Son estomac se nouait et son cœur battait la chamade. Les sueurs froides arrivaient et ses pensées se bousculaient : il était paniqué. Il n'aurait jamais pensé ressentir cela une fois arrivé à bon port.

_Si j'hésite , c'est foutu._

Il ferma les yeux pour tenter de se convaincre à nouveau de suivre l'éclat de génie qui l'avait frappé la veille. Cela prit un moment. Il se sentait seul. Impuissant.

Il tourna soudainement les talons pour repasser devant le sans-abri qu'il avait croisé trois quart d'heure plus tôt. Il fit un geste qui le força à accomplir son désir : il lui offrit son téléphone, ses clopes et ses clefs.

Le sans domicile fixe, abasourdi, restait sans mots. Vraisemblablement, il ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait. Tout ce qu'il sentait , c'est que dans dans la tête de son donneur , il se passait quelque chose de grave.

Plus de retour en arrière.

Draco reprit le chemin voulu, plus déterminé que jamais. Ses pas se firent rapide et assurés.

_Je m'appelle Draco Malfoy et personne ne m'empêchera de garder mon intégrité._

Il arriva rapidement à la porte voulue. Décidé, il sonna à la porte.

 

 _Quelle sonnerie débile, putain,_ pensa t-il en entendant le cri de la chouette retentir.

 

La maison en question était collée à d'autres pavillons voisins. Il habitait dans une rue riche et silencieuse. Le blond n'était aucunement étonné. Il savait bien qu'il avait contraint son homme à vivre dans un lieu piteux au dépit de ce dernier.

La peur au ventre, Draco passa sa main gauche dans ses cheveux. Il ne s'était pas habillé pour l'occasion, mais avait quand même fait l'effort de se laver. Les secondes sans réponses étaient insoutenables, s'il ne répondait pas, il ne renouvellerait jamais son effort. Jamais.

Quand le courage faisait surface, il ne le faisait qu'une seule fois. Ce courage était la, maintenant. Harry devait répondre.

 

 _Allez...,_ pensait il en s'impatientant.

 

Il soupira et se tourna pour faire demi tour.

Contre toute attente,une jeune femme ouvrit. Entendant le bruit du grincement de la porte, Draco sursauta. Il fixa la personne qui venait de s'ouvrir . Il se demandait s'il n'avait pas fait erreur, internet c'était peut être trompé, après tout . Harry avait très bien pu déménager.

La jeune femme semblait toujours en pyjama et avait des formes de déesse sur lesquelles les yeux de Draco se posèrent en premier, un regard perçant suivit d'une chevelure rousse plutôt longue et soyeuse. Elle ressemblait étrangement à …

-Que...Weasley?!

-M...Malfoy ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? P-Par Merlin... Tu ne devrais pas être ici. Tu devrais t'en aller

-... Internet m'a indiqué que Harry habitait ici...

Interloquée, Ginny tentait tout ce qu'elle pouvait pour le convaincre de partir. Voyant la détermination du jeune homme, elle décida de laissa tomber toute tentative de résistance. C'était effectivement la maison qu'ils avaient acheté, Harry et elle. Elle savait bien qu'elle ne devait pas lui faire part de la présence de celui ci, mais elle n'était pas comme tout ces autre prétentieux. Elle savait regarder les choses en face.

-Je vois. Très bien... Écoute, je ne suis pas d'accord pour que tu viennes. Mais seulement parce que la guerre est terminée, j'essaierai de valoir mieux que tout ces sorciers orgueilleux, déclara t - elle en faisant signe à Draco de rentrer.

A son ton, le blond se doutait qu'elle n'avait pas oublié ce que sa famille avait subit par les mangemorts -et qu'il n'était pas le bienvenu-. En effet, il se doutait que Ginny était détruite à l'intérieur. Elle n'avait pas fait le deuil de Fred, tout comme sa mère qui gardait toujours une place à sa table et qui lui parlait de temps en temps avant d'aller se coucher. C'était là une plaie ouverte que chaque Weasley avait et qui ne se refermerait pas.

Draco ne savait pas par où commencer, il déglutit :

-...Harry.

Ginny resta un moment silencieuse , son regard se perdant un peu plus dans le vide . Elle n'avait pas le choix. Elle se dirigea vers les escalier pour appeler le principal intéressé.

-Hum... Harry, il y a quelqu'un pour toi! Tu devrais descendre. Même si t'es toujours pas habillé. Ça a l'air urgent.

Une voix grave brisa le silence et la gêne installée par un "Ouais. Je descends." hésitant de la part du brun.

Le coeur de Draco chavira. Il habitait bien ici. Il ne s'était pas trompé et avait réussi à faire le chemin tout seul, comme un grand , sans l'aide de Potter... Seulement un détail venait de percuter dans son cerveau en plein fouet.

_Attends... QUOI? Potter vit avec WEASLEY?!_

Harry descendit l'escalier en trombe. Son sourire s'effaça lorsqu'il se retrouva face à face avec son ex petit ami. Il hésitait à remonter sans décrocher un mot mais se ravisait : ça faisait longtemps qu'il fuyait. Longtemps qu'il cauchemardait. Voici là une occasion qu' Harry ne devait pas laisser échapper : Il voulait effacer toute trace de souffrance. Voilà qu'il était prit sur le fait et s'il choisissait de transplaner comme il l' avait si souvent fait, il laisserai Ginny dans l'embarra et elle le tuerai sûrement dès son retour .

-C'est donc ça... , déglutit Draco.

-Ce n'est pas ce que tu crois.

-Tu m'as quitté pour elle. Tu as simulé une jalousie,tu as détruit ma vie et tu m'as quitté pour elle.

Tu m'as...

\- Non je ne t'ai jamais trompé, coupa Malfoy. Tu m'as quitté pour cette...fille – il retenait un "Sang de Bourbe" - et à cause de toi, j'ai tout perdu...

-JE NE SUIS PAS AVEC GINNY , tempêta Harry , malgré lui.

Bien sûr que si, il était avec Ginny. Mais les mots sortaient seuls . Ils étaient hors de contrôle. Il se serait frapper d' avoir dit ça. Mais il passa outre.

-Si c'est le chat que tu veux... Si c'est pour ce chat que tu pètes les plombs, prends le. Casses toi avec. Ne reviens plus jamais. J'ai mit du temps à..à... me reconstruire et tu viens ..tout détruire.

 _Il ne comprend rien..._ ,songeait draco _. Mais merci , Harry. Grâce à toi, je n'ai plus aucun regret quant à mon projet. Grâce à toi , je ne peux plus faire marche arrière. Grâce à toi, j'aurai une nouvelle vie._

-Par Merlin, je m'en fou du chat. Si j'avais ma magie, Harry, ...

Harry riait jaune et n'insista plus devant l'obstination de Draco. .

\- Alors c'est vrai ce que dit la rumeur? T'en as perdu ta magie ? Ton père sait il tout cela?

-J'ai fait ce que tu m'as appris... Vivre comme un moldu, déclara Draco en ignorant la dernière remarque du brun.

 _Et maintenant je suis perdu..._ continuait il dans sa tête.

Harry ne relevait pas et remarqua avec surprise que Ginny avait quitté la pièce sans que personne ne la voit. Il songeait que son histoire avec la jeune femme était terminée et que bientôt , tout Londres serait au courant. Il saisit cependant l'occasion :

-Pourquoi es-tu ici Dray ? murmura Harry, Tu veux que l'on règle nos comptes? J'ai reçu ton appel hier soir... Je n'étais pas prêt à répondre. Vraiment pas. Cette histoire là va raisonner dans tout le pays, j' espère que tu as une bonne raison de faire ce que tu fais.

Draco fronça les sourcils, résigné.

-Pas prêt... ? Alors que tu n'as jamais essayé d'entendre ce que j'avais à dire? ...Balivernes! Peu importe Potter. Je suis venu _pour te dire que c'était fini._

-De .. De quoi? Il est temps que tu t'en rende compte, Malfoy... 2 mois se sont passés depuis j'ai rompu.

-J'ai fini de t'aimer, coupa à nouveau Malfoy.

Harry recula d'un pas. Il s'attendait à tout : que Draco lui demande de revenir, qu'il essaye de lui expliquer, qu'il l'insulte... Mais pas à un "c'est terminé". Maintenant, c'était le coeur d'Harry qui s'ouvrait. Vu à quel point ils en étaient, cela ne servait plus à rien d'ignorer.

-Vraiment? Ne penses tu pas que tu as terminé de m'aimer il y a bien longtemps? Bien avant que je te surprennes alcoolisé dans les bras de cette fille? Dés lors même que tu as commencé à t'absenter de l'appartement, à écrire des lettres et téléphoner tout sourire à d'autres femmes?

-Tu n'as pas voulu comprendre quoi que ce soit à partir de ce moment la. Souffla Drake. Je vivais pour toi. J'ai fait des choses dont tu n'as pas idée pour toi. J'ai vraiment subit des choses infâmes pour toi. J'ai fini de t'aimer. J'ai fini de vivre pour toi, ''Ry. Et je n'étais pas saoul... loin de là.

Draco sourit tendrement , visiblement bien lancé dans sa démarche . Il n'écoutait pas les arguments d'Harry, il s'y refusait. Chaque mot pouvaient contrebalancer dans sa décision et il n'en était pas question.

Il se sentait en paix. Tout se passa très vite: Avant qu'il puisse répondre , le blond s'approcha d'Harry et déposa un baiser sur ses lèvres. Un baiser si rapide que le Brun ne pu riposter.

Il recula un peu pour sortir deux objets de sa veste en cuir . Le journal et un objet en fer comportant une lame. Il déposa le petit carnet dans les mains d'Harry sans lui demander son avis :

-Prends ce journal, lui dit - il Je n'ai plus d' pouvoirs, mais j'ai ceci. Tu y trouvera tout ce que j'ai fait pendant que je n'étais pas là. J'insiste , dit il en voyant Harry protester. Ça vaut bien plus que tout ce qui peut exister dans le monde de la magie...Lis tout. Et surtout , fais attention de ne pas faire tomber ce que j'ai inséré dedans...

 _Ça gâcherait l'effet de surprise._ Ironisait il seul.

Comprenant très lentement que Draco n'était pas venu pour une déclaration d'amour mais un genre d'adieu particulier, son corps se raidit..Il n'eut pas le temps de faire le moindre geste que Malfoy commit l'impardonnable. Le geste qui soulageait et qui changeait une vie, le geste désespère que le brun ne put réussir à empêcher.

Par dépit d'avoir trop adoré, trop chéri et trop attendu, Draco Malfoy décida d'enfoncer d'un geste sec et rapide la lame sur une veine de son cou. Une marée de sang gicla instantanément sur le mur le plus proche , sur la moquette et sur Harry qui s'était précipiter sur le blond.

_Tu m'as tout pris Potter, mais envers et contre tout je t'offre ma vie... Comme toujours._

Son corps s'écroula sur le sol sous les hurlements du jeune brun.

A la fin de la dernière page de son journal se trouvait le bout de papier évoqué précédemment. On pouvait y voir ces inscriptions :

_Je t'offre tout, jusqu'à mon dernier souffle, ceci est ma délivrance. Fais tout ce que tu veux à présent. Ne te sens jamais coupable . Aime de tout ton coeur, ne termine pas seul. Pardonne moi mais je n'en peux plus, Harry. Lis ce journal. Tu comprendras tout. Mais saches une chose, Harry. Je te pardonne._

_PS : Le numéro moldu à appeler c'est le 15..._

 

**Author's Note:**

> Ce prologue vous a plu? :)


End file.
